A Brief encounter
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: A one shot the focuses on Horatio's thoughts during episode 9.03 Manhut. No pairing. Kyle is mentioned a lot, but he's not in it.


**Title: **A Brief Encounter

**Summary: **This one-shot was inspired by the episode Manhunt 9.03. In this episode Joe LeBrock, the animal that kidnaped Horatio's son in Inside out 6.03, escaped from prison and they were out looking for him. If you remember there was a scene when LeBrock asked Horatio how was Kyle doing , and Horatio did not answer. So in this one-shot I will give you Horatio's thoughts about the situation.

**Authors Notes: **Alright so I know that I have been away for a very long time. But new things have begun in my life and they have taken me on a different path. But I have not forgotten about you guys, nor have I forgotten about my stories. I will try to make my way back. Also to BettyJensa... This one-shot is for you, please don't get to the point where you need to tell me to kiss your ass... lol (inside joke) no bullshitting here.

*I don't own CSI:MIAMI*

Enjoy everyone

* * *

**A brief Encounter**

He had escaped. That meant a threat to the comfortable bubble that Horatio had blown for himself and his son. Though Kyle was thousands of miles away, Joe LeBrock being out of prison and on the streets of Miami, meant a flood of memories that Horatio had packed away and storied in the back of his mind with all the other bad memories that needed to be forgotten, were all going to be coming back to him. Joe Lebrock was an animal in every sense of the word. He used and abused anyone and everyone to get what or who he wanted, even going as far as murder. But what would you expect from a harden criminal with no remorse. The only connection LeBrock and Horatio shared was their commitment to their sons, and even that was opposite of the law. And even though Horatio had walked that thin line that separated what was justice and what was vengeful, he still knew when enough was enough.

All day, since the news of Lebrock's escape, Horatio had been going through the motions. He half listened to Eric, or was it Calleigh speaking? He didn't really care who was going over the information about the prison break, he just knew that the bastard that almost snatched his chance of happiness, was on the streets of Miami and Horatio needed to make it his personal mission to get him off the streets. Though Horatio was initially weary about Kyle going and joining the army, he was glad that his child was fighting for his country (and scum-bags like LeBrock) and not here in Miami. Horatio worried about his child enough, he didn't need that added stress if Kyle was home and Lebrock was out for revenge.

And though Horatio hated to dewell on the past, he couldn't help but drift back to those terrifying moments when he didn't know where or what had or has happened to his newly found son. From the moment that long haired hooligan taunted Horatio with the prospect of them killing his son, Horatio was on the go, moving faster than the usual speed of a cop on a mission. When he had LeBrock locked in a room, he had threatened him with death, something Horatio knew this punk feared. Horatio had no problems with killing this man in front of everyone, if anything had happened to Kyle, and he would have too. This thugs life meant nothing, when it came inbetween him and his child.

After he had found Kyle and disclosed the true nature of their relationship, Horatio was on high alert (And Kyle would argue that his dad has never disarmed said alarm); each time he has dealt with LeBrock, he was always fighting to keep him from getting his hands on Kyle. Like other criminals with a vendetta against Horatio, he went after the man's child. Kyle was in prime position for LeBrock to take his life, or blackmail him. And Lebrock almost did, but Horatio, like a papa Lion, was not having any of it. Horatio one-upped him and found out something about LeBrock that he (LeBrock would rather soon forget), LeBrock's son Scott was a pedophile, and though Horatio normally didn't use these tactics to get what he wanted, Kyle was worth the blackmail. So LeBrock backed down and that as the end of their encounters. Horatio went on to enjoy time with Kyle and LeBrock went back to floundering in jail.

**So **severals hours later, the fat, haggard shell of a harden criminal by the name of Joe LeBrock, was dragged into the crime lab and thrown into a chair in front of Horatio. There was an awkward, yet knowing silence in the air. Both men sensed it, the irony, the realization that they both did not expect to be here at this moment in this setting once again. Neither thought that they would ever see each other, both had written each other off, or more so Horatio had written Joe off, Joe on the other hand still wanted one more crack at Horatio.

**It was easy for Joe Lebrock **to just walk out of a maximum security prison. When you have guards on your payroll, all you need is the right moment. His revenge had been brewing for years. No one got the best of Joe LeBrock and no one blackmailed him. Horatio Caine was hated by everyone at Dade County prison, and Joe was added to that list. Everyone thought that it was only bittersweet irony that the most hated mans son was another inmate, it was sort of like a god send. It drove Joe wild with ideas, but he settled on kidnap. He was going to demand his freedom in exchange for the boy. But Joe underestimated Horatio Caine, and paid for it in the end. Another encounter later, and Joe LeBrock from that moment on was plotting. Like Caine, no one used his son to blackmail him. Even though Joe didn't raise Scott, he still had a connection to his child, and Horatio Caine, if anyone, should have respected that.

So as he sat across from Horatio Caine, everything that he wanted to say to the Lt. came to him in a rush. These words were brewing in him for the longest and he needed to get them out:

"_Lt. Caine, I didn't think I would see you again. How's your son Kyle?"_

Horatio didn't answer him, he just looked at LeBrock and back to the folder in front of him. He wasn't trying to go there with LeBrock, he didn't need to go there with him. Horatio's silence only made LeBrock more angry:

"_I hear the little brat ran off and joined the army. I guess daddy can't protect him over there. How does it feel to know your child is close to death each and every day?" _LeBrock smiled.

_"I guess it sorta can be compared to knowing that your child Joe, is in an orange jumper just like his father. What is he inmate number 4456007." _Horatio asked opening up the folder.

Joe just looked at Horatio. Scott, his son, was arrested four months ago for unwarranted contact with a minor, and Joe has been trying his hardest to keep why his son was in jail a secret. Horatio looked up at Joe:

_"Have I hit a soft spot Joe?"_

_"Let's not make this about our boys Horatio." _Joe snapped.

"_Well you made it about them the moment you fixed your face to speak about my son." _Horatio answered rather deadly.

"_True." _Joe answered shrugging his shoulders.

"_Why did you run?" _Horatio asked changing the topic.

"_I figured I would come to your house for tea and crackers and we can discuss the joys of fatherhood." _Joe cracked.

Horatio rolled his eyes and stood up:

_"Joe I'm offering you this only chance to tell me what I want to hear, if not, than your going back to where you belong."_

_"Fuck you and your chances Horatio Caine, I've told you that once and I will tell you that again._" Joe LeBrock snapped. Damn he thought after saying that last sentence, everything that he wanted to tell Horatio Caine was now going to be lost forever.

"_Alright," _Horatio turned and looked over at the guard,"_Take him." _Horatio turned his back to LeBrock and looked out the window. He was done with this fool.

LeBrock got up from the chair and allowed the guard to cuff him. But before he was lead out the room he spoke:

"_Word on the street is that Little Caine is coming home in another week. Let's see if his military training can weather the storm that is approaching." _LeBrock taunted.

_"You know Joe,_" Horatio turned and put his hands on his hips and said rather seriously,"_This whole revenge harm my son thing, is really getting old._"

_"Well,"_ Joe laughed,"_This time it will be deadly."_

Horatio only nodded his head and turned back around dismissing Joe. Countless times he has fought to protect his family, and this time will be no different.

* * *

A/N: Yes people I am mean and horrible and I always end with a cliffy... Don't hate the player, hate the game... I will not continue this, it's just a one shot...


End file.
